My true feelings Bee x optimus
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Bee has feelings for optimus but over hears him saying he'd never love anyone ever again after his break up with his girlfriend elita. Bee takes it to heart what will happen? read to find out. Yaoi warning. Don't like don't read.


My feelings for you ~Transformers~

Okay it was true that bumblebee had feelings for his boss optimus but he'd never show it at 'd have wet dreams about him every night and that being true made it harder for him to keep his cool in front of optimus.

In the base at a meeting. "so someone has to keep the all spark safe this is a really big responsibility."Said optimus. Everyone exchanged looks. "I'll do it"Bumblebee said. "Everyones spark skipped a beat. "Bumblebee are you sure this is a big responcibility."Optimus said looking bumblebee in his optics. "Of course."Bumblebee said seriously. "Then be ready for duty"optimus said sighing in worry. "Sir yes sir"Bublebee said soluting his boss. "Ok clear the meeting room"optimus said. "Except you bumblebee."he hesitantly said. Everyone except the two stayed in the room. "Bumblebee you don't have to do this i can find someone else"Optimus spoke softly but more worried. "No it's ok i'm up to the job"Bumblebee replied with a smile. And with that he left. (Later on). Bumblebee came across the sound of optimus. His voice sounded upset. "Well what did she say?"Rachet asked. Bumblebee peaked inside. "Elita said she just didn't want to be with me,I'll never find someone like her to love again."Optimus said. Bumblebee gasped quietly. Something inside him died. Optimus and rachet heard the with that bumblebee ran straight for his quarters before they saw him and laid on his berth while energon leaked from his optics.(The next hour). Bumblebee was walking in the hallway and passed optimus. "Hi bee."Optimus said. Bee kept walking. "Hey bee?"Optimus said confused. Bee turned around and gave him a mean glare and ran off."Wait bee! "How could he say something like that I can never be the same way to him again" bumblebee said softly to his self.

(At the party)

Bee had a very nice voice it could be mistaken for a girls voice sometimes but he was known for singing what he felt. He changed the song he was gonna he got on stage everyone was watching even optimus. His song started.(Don't remember all the lyrics but i remember some so bear wih me.) "When you see my face i hope it gives you hell i hope it gives you hell". "Woah bumblebee must be mad at someone."Ironhide said. Said bee looked at optimus with a mean glare then turned back to the audience and closed his eyes with an angry singing he was done he dropped the mic like it was nothing and spoke loud enough for some to hear him say "Being a fucking ass hole saying things like that he doesn't care at all"Before he went off the stage. "He must really be mad at one of us." Ironhide said to rachet. "I'll go see what's wrong with him."Ironhide said. He walked through the curtain it was dead silence for three minutes until ironhide came out wide eyed with energon tears freely falling from his face. "What's wrong ironhide?" Rachet asked seeming worried. "His death glare is so mean looking i can't stop the energon from falling from my optics he's gone insane he told me to leave or he'd blast me into i told him i just wanted to help but he looked at me with red demon looking said he'd rather talk to megatron and side with him about it then talk to any of us." Bee came out his optics stll red and was about to

walk out when optimus caught him. He yanked his arm away. "Leave me alone."Bee said aggrivatedly. "What's wrong with you your behaviors been changed ever since the evening what's gotten into you?"Optimus asked looked down clenching his shook in rage for a second then slapped optimus like a girl would after they found out their boyfriend was cheating. "You you've gotten into me with your mean words you don't care about anyones feelings.(He loweed his voice a bit). Not even never cared.I worked so hard at your side I've helped you i've almost died for you i even got my voice ripped for you and that still wasn't enough you don't understand,all you ever thought about was just don't bug me if it means quitting being part of the autobots not to see you then...So be SO BE IT!"bee said with hot energon tears as he ran out of the base and into his quarters.

Everyone looked at optimus. "Rachet come we must talk." They went to the medbay. "Optimus it's obvious that he loves you and heard you talking to me about elita you hurt him real must've loved you for a long time to be going completely emotional.I'm a doctor so the next step after mood swings is-."Rachets eyes widened in pure horror "Oh my fucking god optimus we must hurry to his quarters before he commits suicide."Rachet yelled. Optimuses optics widened in got to his quarters in time to see bee pulling wires out of himself. before they could stop him he pulled out his spark that kept him awake. "Bee! Is he ok rachet?"Optimus asked holding the young autobot in his arms. "Yes he's fine he just pulled out some weapon cords and his spark that kept him concious is all.I suggest you apologize to bee and let him sleep in your quarters."Rachet said putting all his wires back in. Optimus nodded and left with bee in his arms.

(the next three days at 9:35pm) "Optimus...Don't leave me...for elita."bee said in his sleep. Optimus listened to his words as he a nightmare about him leaving bee for elita or killing him for her."Optimus...Optimus...OPTIMUS."He said waking up was squeezing someones looked at the hand and then looked up the arm and then to optimus. "Oh wow another dream inside a dream what the hell. Well since this isn't real i might as well tell you.I'm sorry i got mad at you in real life and started pulling my cords and for slapping you."Bee blushed. "It's just that i love you but you still love elita and i can respect i was going to sing on the stage was actually you belong with i really think you do." "Even though this is a dream i'm gonna do it leaned up and kissed optimus on the lips for a passionate three minutes."I've always wanted to do that in real life."bee said chuckling at optimuses shocked he stopped."Wait in my dreams i have no idea what your lips feel like so they usually feel cold not warm."Bee's eyes widened in horror. "Then... this isn't a my god I...I...No!" be yelled and ran out the door. Optimus ran after went to his quarters and locked the door. "Bee open the door this instant." Optimus said seriously. "No your going to hurt me."Bee replied sadly. "I would never do such a please open the door bee please.."Optimus said softly. Bee slowly unlocked the door and sat on the bed as optimus entered. He locked the door behind him. "Bee i've been thinking for the past three days and i wanted to say i'm sorry.I never meant to hurt you.I just wish you told me tell the truth elita only broke it off with me because i was in love with someone else but i wasn't sure i could tell rachet who or tell him the whole truth because he's smart and could figure out who i really that person is you."Optimus said as he kissed bee lovingly. Then it turned into a makeout session.

When they stopped for air bee looked up at optimus with the cutest face. "Are you sure?Becaue your like six years older than i am."Bee said blushing madly. Optimus gave him a loving smile. "I am one hundred percent sure that i'd rather be with you than anyone else."Optimus replied. And with that they started dating. (The day of th mission). Bee ran with worried eyes as the unseen mega blast was about to penetrate optimuses back. Bee yelled his name as he jumped in the way. "Optimus!"Bee optimus could only turn around in horror and shock as be was penetrated with the blast and fell to the 's body turned black and dark optics

... Were fully demon seemed so evil with the black people would probably think the evil smile on his face meant he was gonna turn his head all the way around."B-Bee?"Optimus asked just turned and gave him a sexy evil look and turned back to the one who tried to blast "his" optimus. And it was megatron. "So Megatron trying to blast my optimus eh? Why don't you try that again so i can remove your head from your body!"Bee yelled angrily "Fine I will."Megatron stated loading his gun and shooting it at optimus. Optimus was to stunned to move.  
Then a yellow sword apeared in bees hand with a black jumped in front of optimus and held the sword in front of him letting the powerful blast at the held it for a second or two before throwing it was about to move before bee teleported behind him shoving the sword through his back plates cutting some wires and metal parts making him the blast was close enough bee took the sword out slowly then teleported back to optimuses side and smirked evily as they watched megatron be recorded the whole battle plus everything that happened with bee. Optimus gave bee a disbeleiving look. bee smiled almost innocentl but evily. "Don't fret boss now all our worries are over now give me a kiss

sexy."Bee's dark side leaned up and as there lips brushed against each other bee fainted and was tooken to med bay a while after.

(In Med Bay)

Optimus and rachet were discussing bee's transformation that was still present as bee slept._"Thank primus no one saw the kiss"_optimus sighed thinking to his self. "Rachet do you know what caused the transformation"Optimus said half worried. "No i'm not sure but the dark energy appears to be around his the real bee can tell you what caused that innocent smile of his must be some sort of untaken care of pain"Rachet replied frowning. Optimus thought for a moment but his thoughts were cut short by the sound of both looked at the dark he opened his optics he retured back to normal. "*Yawn* hey what happened,optimus your alright i'm so happy the last thing i saw before everything went black was megatron shooting at you from behind with that power that means you didn't get hit yay i'm so happy"Bee said hugging his leader with a **Innocent Smile**. Optimus looked at rachet then back at wrapped his arms around bee and said "I'm glad too but I didn't get hit because of you. Bee retreated with a raised meta eyebrow. "Listen bee you turned into some dark bee and you kiled megatron in less than three minutes all by yourself, that not even I was able to do for all these have a hidden evil power within you that you must contain or it maybe posible that you may be the leader of the megatrons if dark bee ever turns on us"optimus sighed sadly. "If that's true i would never turn on you boss because I-"Bee hesitated as he blushed madly remembering rachet was there.

"Um i need to go to my berth chamber and recharge see you guys later"rachet smirked winking at optimus before he left closing the door. "As you were saying bee"Optimus smiled. Rachet was recording the whole thing with secret cameras watching from his quarters."What it's nice to watch it every once in a while"Rachet said to you before turning back to his computer and watching the lovely couple. "I would never turn on you optimus because i love you"bee said smiling like a female began another makeout that slowly led to sex. (I didn't fee l like putting it there but if you really want to see the scene or the writing go to freewebs an enter the web adress love then no spaces). "Bee you didn't have to be so greedy and drink the whole load."Optimus said blushing before putting his long rod back in it's place. "Sorry but you taste really good I just couldn't help myself!" Bee said smiling while blushing innocently.(I promis the next sex scene i'll put it on here.)"Bee you've never looked more when we get that biotic metal plaza we could have a little um well."Optimus stuttered out the words as he blushed furiously. Bee laughed and gave optimus a two minute firm kiss before he pulled back."I'd love to have a baby autobot with you!"Bee replied smiling sweetly. Optimus smiled back.

(The next day)

Optimus woke up to find bee not in the berth with there was the sound of ruckus everywhere was not able to move by some unseen force."Hello brother nice to find you awake!"Came a familiar voice. A tall figure stepped out of the shadow of the room. "Megatron!?"Optimus exclaimed in mere shock."Yes it's your little friend blasted me with my own power a ancient ancestor of ours came from our home world when  
I gave me another chance to kill you and bring dark bee to just in case your wondering dark bee is the one who defeated me yesterday and his dark powers can be used against you stupid idiotic autobots!"Optimus stayed silent with a shocked out of nowhere said dark bee appeared and penetrated his arm into megatrons dark spark through his body. Dark bee smirked then said. "Shut up and die bitch."Then Dark bee blasted his insides to empty shell fell to the ground and disenegrated.(Not sure i spelled it right) Dark bee destroyed the invisible force holding optimus. "I defeated the ancient robot so why don't we have some quality time together?"Be half asked. Dark bee unhatched optimuses long throbbing rod. Bee gave optimus a sexy smile while blushing before taking a lick at the warm held back a moan that was replaced by more when dark bee unexpectedly took it all in his tried to stop him with his hand but ended up pushing himself deeper into dark bees mouth. Dark bee started bobbing his head faster a final moan escaped optimuses lips before he came in dark bees mouth. Dark bee got every gave the tip one final lick to get the last drip off before he backed away giving optimus a kiss. "Don't tell me you don't want more because this says otherwise."Dark bee sexily smirked while stroking optimuses large dick. "You seem hesitant so I'll help you."Dark bee said opening his hole and put optimus inside of him..Dark bee moaned as he rode optimus faster. Out of nowhere optimus put him against the wall and pushed inside of him at a very fast unlatched dark bees' shorter rod and stroked him as he hit bee's prostate. "Dark bee let out a loud moan. "More faster, harder!" Dark Bee exclaimed panting heavily. Optimus pushed in him harder one last time before cumming inside bee returned to normal awake. Optimus heard bee's sniffles and found him back to normal. "bee what's wrong?"Optimus asked. Bee turned around and smacked him. "You had sex with my dark you love him more than me?"Bee asked hot energon tears streaming down his face. Optimus didn't like him like that. Suddenly he picked bee up and put him down on his dick and pumped in him as fast as lightning. bee couldn't help but moan. "Oh optimus I love you"He moaned out. Optimus came again inside of bee. As they both fell on the berth bee smiled. "I'm sorry i over reacted i just don't want to lose you! So gimme a kiss."Bee demanded. Optimus did and they both happily smiled.

(Later in the years)

"Tomistaca you need to eat just cause your a beauty pagent queen doesn't mean your not supposed to eat".Bee said in his sexy bikini. (They are at the beach and like i said he has a feminine body and the young girl is optimuses and bee's little girl). "Optimus sweety."Bee yelled. "Yes bee?" "You comin to bed to night cause if your not Dark bee's gonna torture you tomorrow night"Bee said smirking evily. _"Oh i'd love too! the way he moans for more makes me hot what about you?"asked dark bee"Yeah me too,I'm so glad we got along and figured out how to split and switch out I like being with you so why don't we do him tonight i always wanted him in the doggy position!"Bee said seductively. "This is why i fucked you yesterday your really hot bee and the way you talk dirty turns me on."Dark bee replied just as seductively "Well then let's do it!" _Bee said. Well they fucked optimus and put there daughter to bed early and lived happily ever after always having a fuck every night and a threesome fuck might i End. ~Hope You liked and Enjoyed please review please just seriously don't just read, review the last page i don't care just please review good and bad reviews i don't mind Bye!~


End file.
